Hogwarts: The Second Generation
by 10brodie
Summary: Basically this is about Albus' time at school. The chapter titles tell you whose point of view it is. I will be writing his second year and publishing it if you enjoy this. Read A/N, it shows that I'm not the only aspiring author.
1. 1 I did say some, you know

Disclaimer: Right, I do not own J.K.'s characters, but I do own a few of the characters in this story.

A/N: This is a story Grace Lampkin and I have been working on. So, I can only take part of the credit.

* * *

**Rose**

"You'll be alright, Al." I assured Albus as we sat down on the Hogwarts Express, now zooming away from the station platform. He was still staring out the window, his eyes glazed over as he saw his father flying away from him. Blurred faces, all waving to other students on the train, "You won't be in Slytherin; I'm sure of it."

"Whatever." He murmured.

"Um... C - Can I s - sit here?" came a timid voice. Rose and Albus looked up to see a boy standing by the carriage door. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, making him look remarkably like his father. His dark, grey eyes sparkling with undisguised mischief and a quizzical expression on his face. Scorpius Malfoy.

I glanced at my cousin, Albus. He was still in disdain, staring out the window. "Yeah, sure." I said, watching Scorpius as he sat down next to me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Scorpius asked, "So… you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Umm… yeah." I replied, tensely. The atmosphere wasn't very friendly; I found it quite hard to talk to him.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor… you?"

"Slytherin – obviously…. Do you-"

"-If you're trying to start a conversation, it's not working." I smiled weakly at him, trying to make a joke.

"Is he okay?" Scorpius asked, nodding in the direction of Albus, who was banging his head continuously against the window; murmuring _'I won't be in Slytherin, I won't be in Slytherin, I won't be in Slytherin, I won't be in Slytherin….'_

I sighed, "You'll get used to it. Eventually."

"I hope so. You two related?"

"Yeah – cousins."

"Really? You don't look very alike."

"I'll take that as a compliment." We both giggled slightly and glanced up as the door to the carriage slid open. Two girls were standing there. The taller of the two casually leaning against the door frame, while the other looked down at her feet. Three seconds passed and the smaller of the two looked up, she had light brown hair pulled up into a loose plait and blue eyes. Come to think of it, she looked a bit embarrassed. As she did this, the taller one straightened up and smiled. Her eyes were green, and her hair was dark brown - nearly black.

"Flint. Jade Flint." The taller of the two stated, sticking out her hand. I stared uncomfortably at her. Flint… he was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain when dad was at school, wasn't he? Great – another Slytherin. She dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"And… your name is?" Scorpius asked the other girl.

"Melody, but they all call me Mel."

By this point, Albus had looked up and said, "D – do you want to sit down?"

Jade shrugged and sat down next to Scorpius, while Mel took a seat next to Albus.

Soon, Jade, Scorpius and myself had started up a conversation.

"Why did you come to our carriage?" I asked Jade.

"Well… Mel and I were sharing a carriage with her brother" Jade replied, nodding at Mel, " and a guy called… err… I think it was James Potter."

"Really?" I interrupted. What was James up to?

"Yeah, well they got a bit close and, well, you know. We didn't want to intrude on their personal bubble." Without warning, Scorpius started to laugh and clutched his stomach.

"That is so weird." He said, gasping for air. "Are they in_ love_?" With that he started to laugh again. Boys. I tapped his shoulder, and told him that James had the right to choose who he likes and who he doesn't like. But, it wasn't long before we were all laughing about how James 'openly showed his affection'.

"You do realize, that you're talking about my cousin? Right?" I asked.

"You're _related_ to him?" Jade stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's _Al's_ brother though." I pointed at Albus, who was currently trying to get the details out of Mel, so he would have something worth teasing James about.

"Al. What does that stand for – Albert, Alan… _Alice_?" Jade inquired.

"Albus – actually. My uncle had a thing with naming his kids after close friends or relatives… dead relatives." I replied.

"Was he named after Dumbledore?" Scorpius asked, after taking deep breaths to calm his giggles.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY, DEARS?" came a high pitched shout from outside the carriage.

"Dumbledore; that batty old fool? Wow. I feel real sorry for him." Jade said, turning to me, while Scorpius made his way to the corridor where a big trolley full of delicious delights was waiting.

"Dumbledore was a great-"

"-You're kidding right?"

"Sorry. I think my Uncle Harry's defensive ways have rubbed off on me."

"Harry, Harry… Harry Potter!" Jade exclaimed, "The boy who lived?"

"_Yes_." I sighed. "You got a problem with that?"

"No – he did save my dad's life." Scorpius returned, his mouth stuffed with pumpkin pasties, while his hands and pockets were full of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. "You want some?" he asked me, sitting down and holding the box out to me. He seemed reluctant to let it go, probably hoping I would refuse.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, smiling sweetly and taking the whole box. He grinned.

"I did say _some_, you know." He smirked at me and took the box back. Then he rummaged threw the flavored beans and handed me a big, brown one. Uh oh! I shouldn't have took the whole box.

"You never know." I said, putting on a brave face. "It might be chocolate. It might not… you get my drift."

"Fingers crossed for a bad flavor." Jade laughed. She wasn't being very nice at the moment.

"Yeah!" Al said, interrupting our conversation.

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" I exclaimed.

"Quit holding us all in suspense and eat it already." Mel said, joining in our _friendly_ discussion.

"Fine." I put the brown sweet on my tongue. It was delicious, but they wanted it to be disgusting, so I frowned. "It tastes just horrible!"

They all laughed at me and I joined in. "Just kidding, it was chocolate flavored."

"Awww. I really wanted to see your face for when it tasted like mud or something… worse." Jade said, pouting.

"Oh, ha ha." I said, while taking the box of beans back from Scorpius. "Your turn." I handed a sickly green sweet to him. Scorpius gulped, obviously not used to being told he had to eat something that colour before.

"Umm… o-okay." He swallowed again, his eyes pleading with me - they were asking me to give him a better looking sweet. I shook my head. He paled considerably. Albus and Mel laughed at the silent discussion we were having, while Jade snorted. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder. I wonder what her _problem_ is?

"Come on Skip, eat it already!" I whined.

"Skip?" the blonde asked, looking confused at me calling him this.

"It's just a name I thought to call you." I told him. I blushed, a habit I had picked up from my dad. The blush created a contrast with my hair, which only made me blush more.

"Skip. Skip… I like it!" He grinned, seeming pleased. Then I remembered he was supposed to be eating his bean.

"So do we, now eat the bean already." I was becoming increasingly impatient. I was also hoping he would get either a disgustingly sweet bean or the most horrible tasting thing in the world. As I thought this, I felt a small twinge of guilt in my stomach. Skip's smile disappeared as he carelessly popped the sweet into his mouth. Jade smirked, obviously knowing he wasn't joking. I watched him as his eyebrows met in determination. He was going to eat his bean no matter what it tasted like. His eyes were closed, I sighed in relief. I was glad not to be able to see his steel grey eyes, that were once bright with happiness cloud over at the sudden discomfort his taste buds were experiencing. Looking at his face, I noticed that his mouth was a grimace. Poor Scorpius. While I was staring at him, he opened his eyes. Thank Merlin and his beard. Scorpius was quick to recover from the taste, and his eyes were ablaze with happiness. He looked a bit smug with himself too though.

"What did it taste like?" I asked him, shaking my head a little at how pleased with himself he looked.

"Defeat." He sighed, looking at his feet.

"Really! Is there really a defeat flavour?" Albus asked, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. It was Jade who answered him ever so _nicely_.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid." She glared at him, somehow angry at his dimwittedness. No, not angry. More of an annoyed look to be honest. Stupid pure-blood.

"Oh." Al was upset, but before I could comfort him, Mel put her arm around his shoulders and did it for me. I thanked her with my eyes.

"How dare you!" I spat at her. "Don't you dare treat my cousin like that. He asked a genuine question, no need to be so… so mean!"

She sighed but retreated into the corner. An angry Weasley was a scary sight indeed. "S-sorry" she whispered. I acknowledged her apology and nodded towards my cousin, indicating that she should be apologising to _him_, not me. "Sorry Albus." She said, eyes down. Obviously some Slytherin self-preservation was at work. I nodded my head, pleased with myself for making the Slytherin-to-be cower.

"So…" Skip tried to start a conversation. "Does anyone want a chocolate frog?" I stopped frowning and smiled at him. He always knew how to cheer me up.

"Yes please." I took the frog. I knew better now and I decided against taking them all. I opened it up, the frog jumped onto my lap and stopped moving. Great, it used up it's only leap by jumping onto me. I quickly popped the frog into my mouth, trying to think of chocolate and not the fact that it takes the form of a frog.

"Wha' car' ooh ge'?" Albus asked, still eating his chocolate. He held his up proudly for all to see. It was Dad. "Ron Weasley; a member of the golden trio…" I held my hand over Al's mouth before he embarrassed me. Whenever he gets Mom or Dad, he states that I'm related to them.

"Shut up Al!" I whined. I made the mistake of taking my hand away from his mouth.

"… Father of Rose Weasley." He finished with a smirk. I groaned, but my face lit up as soon as I saw what card I got.

"_Oh Al_!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Look who I've got." I held up my own chocolate frog card. And on the front was a well-known witch who goes by the name, Katie Bell. Albus smiled, in a daze. It was the only quidditch card he was missing. The one to finish his collection. And… Albus has had a _huge_ crush on her for two years now.

"R-rose, can I-I have t-that card?" Albus stuttered. He was being careful about it. He knew, one wrong move and _rip, _no more Katie. But of course, Al was one step ahead of me. Again. "Rose, you won't rip it."

"Won't I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No. You won't." He shook his head, making his messy black hair, if possible, even messier. Looking around the carriage, I noticed Scorpius and Mel were watching our conversation with interest. I wonder where Flint is. Flint, why does that ring a bell? Bell, Katie Bell and Marcus Flint. That's it! Katie Bell is married to Flint. She's Jade's mum. I looked at the chocolate frog card in my hand. Jade _did_ look a bit like Katie.

"Figured it out yet?" came a voice on my left-hand side. I looked up to see Jade smiling. Behind her were James and Ethan. Ethan was Mel's brother. Both looked as if they had been running.

Seeing the look on my face, James started talking. "We were supposed to be looking after Jade and Mel." He said, as means of explanation.

"Sorry." Mel whispered, looking down at her feet. "We –"

"Is it true then?" Al interrupted. "Are you two together?"

James and Ethan blushed, looking at each other. "Yes Albus, it's true." James sighed.

"James…" Al started, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Albus…" James mimicked Albus' voice.

"I wonder what Dad will say…" Albus wondered aloud. He knew this would get to his brother because everyone knows how _protective_ Harry Potter is of his children. James groaned.

"Umm… Al, do you mind keeping it to yourself. We were going to tell him soon. Honest!"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on! What he doesn't know won't hurt him… Right?" James was trying hard to get Al to agree with him.  
"But it's _Dad_. You know, the _chosen_ one, he will find out eventually. Merlin, he might not like his 13 year old son to have a girlfriend, never mind a _boy_friend."

"Albus, please. I'm begging you. I-I'll do anything. Please." James was really scared about telling his dad about Ethan but if _Albus_ told him. Well. That would probably be a bad thing, the way Al will make it sound. Rose knew by experience only a few things would stop her stubborn cousin from telling Uncle Harry. I whispered my suggestion in James' ear. Once I had told my cousin to give Al his collection of Wizard Cards, his face lit up with the knowledge of how to get his younger brother to agree with him.

"What _will_ you do if I keep my mouth shut?" Albus asked, curious.

"Err… I will give you all my Wizard Card collection?" James replied, hoping Albus wouldn't tell their dad. Albus appeared to be thinking it through. My cousin was too clever sometimes.

"Okay. Do you have Katie Bell?" Al asked as if nothing had happened.

Stunned at the way things were going for him, James answered his question. "Not anymore. It _is_ yours now, you know." With that, the two brothers started a conversation about quidditch. After a moment Jade and Mel started to talk to Ethan. About what, I have no idea. I closed my eyes for a few seconds thinking about nothing important. Just things like, 'what Hogwarts was going to be like' and 'how much homework we would get', when Skip tapped me.

"Rose? Rose. ROSE!" He shouted. I opened my eyes and looked around, everyone was in their school robes. We must be at Hogwarts then. Luckily I had already changed into my robes _before_ the train.

"Huh? Oh! Are we at school now?" I asked Skip, I was still a bit tired. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah." He answered my question with a smile.

"Thanks for waking me up." I smiled back at him. "Well, we better get off the train then."

"No." Jade butted into our conversation. She was being sarcastic. Obviously. I rolled my eyes.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_


	2. 1 I told you I was hungry

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

A/N: Hope your enjoying this. The next chapter will take some time because, we have to finish it and put in a song...

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Scorpius**

Jade butted into the conversation Rose and I were having, she was being sarcastic. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose roll her eyes. I smiled; it was a small smile so nobody else saw it. I know I probably shouldn't have a best friend yet because I hardly know my new friends, but I think my best friend is Rose Weasley. Father will not be happy. Weasleys and Malfoys have a lot of bad blood. I sighed. Sometimes life is hard. Oh well, nothing will stop me choosing my friends. Mother won't be happy either, though she will take it better than my dad. Secretly, I think my parents would prefer my best friend to be Jade Flint because her dad was the quidditch captain for the team my dad was in at school; Slytherin.

We exited the Hogwarts Express, to see a huge man with a lantern calling the first years. He must be Hagrid; Dad said he was the big oaf of a man who takes the first years across the lake to school. Seeing Hagrid; Rose, Albus and Mel said goodbye to Ethan and James, then joined Jade and me on our way to the half-giant.

"Firs' yers this way." Hagrid shouted. "Cummon with ya" All the first years shuffled towards Hagrid, probably scared he would squish them.

"Hey, Hagrid." Rose looked up at him, smiling. Hagrid turned around. He beamed down at her, his big brown coat bulging where the pockets were full. Of what, I had no idea. Probably some sort of rare dragon eggs. His bushy, brown hair, graying with age, was tangled, even messier than Albus' hair. And his formidable figure was standing in the dark of the station, the light from his lantern making him even harder to miss than he was already.

"Well, 'ello Rose! An' Al! How yer doin'?"Hagrid asked Rose and Albus, as Jade and Mel joined them. I walked over to them as Jade and Mel were introducing themselves. "An' who's this then?" he asked me when I reached them.

I would've replied, but I was put off by the fact that a half-giant was towering over me.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy, Hagrid." Rose answered for me. I didn't see Hagrid's reaction, because he was occupied by the other first years.

"Wha' you doin' o'er there? No, no come 'ere. Wha- no, I'm not a giant. Technically, I'm a half- Don't stand too close to the pla'form edge! No, the carriages aren't movin' by themselves; they're drawn by Thestrals. Honestly. Yeh, I'm afraid tha' there is a Gian' Squid in the lake. Wha'? No, it won't ea' yer… well, not unless yeh ge' too close. I shouldn't have said that."

Wow. Hagrid could talk fast once he got going. Dad's right he _does_ say a lot of stuff he probably shouldn't. I looked over at Albus, who was currently being manhandled by the half-giant. Hagrid started leading Albus in the direction of the lake, hoping everyone else would follow them. Rose and Mel ran to catch up with Albus and the big man, while Jade had already got into one of the boats. I followed Rose, head down and my hands in pockets, to keep myself warm against the bitter cold. Very un-Malfoy like, Father wouldn't be happy if he saw me. Hagrid led my friends to a boat.

"Come on Scorpius!" Rose shouted. I looked up at her, she was waving frantically. It looked like they were about to go over to the school, so I started to run. Luckily I got into the boat in time.

"Thanks for shouting me. I wouldn't have noticed the boats otherwise." I said, slightly out of breath.

"No problem." She replied, smiling. Rose was always smiling. It was contagious. I smiled back at her. Her smile made me forget everything bad in my world. I liked it. I needed someone optimistic, after living with my father.

"I wish these boats would hurry up – I'm _so_ hungry!" Mel groaned.

"Bet I'm hungrier than you!" Albus said, "Listen, you can hear my tummy rumbling!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Albus, I'm not sure we really want to hear… your, um, tummy noises."

I looked across to see Jade and four others, all of whom I guessed would be Slytherin. I wandered what I was doing – hanging out with people that definitely would never be worthy of Slytherin. But then… was I? Sure, it's in my blood; but sometimes I felt like things would be better if I could be who I was, instead of pretending to be evil and sly all the time.

I decided to stop thinking about all this. After the Battle at Hogwarts, so I was told, there was a lot more 'house harmony'. And, besides, I might not even end up being in Slytherin. Yeah, that's likely.

Our boat was just one of the many others floating across the lake, towards Hogwarts castle which looked even more magical than normal. All of the candles were lit up inside the castle, their reflections shimmering on the seemingly black lake. The moon cast its light upon the castle giving it an eerie glow. As we got closer I could see the ancient castle in more detail. The school was huge and had several towers, some were dormitories and others were places were class took place. Being as close as I was, it was still difficult to see the castle because of the dark night sky.

We were nearing the boat house; I could hear Hagrid yelling something about staying where you were when you got out of the boats. The boats went into the boat house one by one starting with Hagrid's boat and ending with our boat. Rose was the first person out of our boat, shortly followed by Albus, Mel and myself. We trudged up some stairs to the big oak doors that sealed Hogwarts off from the outside world, in silence. It felt like if I spoke, I would ruin some sort of sacred moment. It seemed like my friends felt the same because nobody dared to speak until Albus' tummy broke the silence. We all burst out laughing, Al turned bright red but laughed with us.

"I told you I was hungry!" If anything this only made us laugh harder. By the time the laughter subsided into only giggles, we were at the front doors, ready to start Hogwarts.

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO**_


	3. 1 Don't tell her I said that

Albus

As I was standing outside the famous school, Hogwarts, I was nervous. I was nervous_ and_ hungry. I knew that as soon as we were sorted, we could all eat. I hope I don't end up in Slytherin. Apparently every wizard who went in Slytherin ended up dark. Well, there were a _few _exceptions. My namesake for example and Regulus Black, sure he was a death eater, but in the end he helped the light side. Hurry up, _please_! I'm hungry! I wish Professor Flitwick would hurry up and take us into the great hall. Dad says that Professor McGonagall was _always_ on time. Now that she is headmistress, Flitwick has taken over her job as deputy head. Ah, finally he is here now. No more waiting.

"Okay children, come along now, come along. Are you ready to get sorted?" Flitwick asked the nervous and excited first years. "Of course you are!" The tiny professor led us into the entrance hall and stopped outside the doors for the Great Hall, which were similar to the doors that opened up to the outside. The doors in front of us looked newer; Mum says that the originals were blown down during the Battle at Hogwarts. Of course, I knew that before she told me. I _did _read all about it. Auntie Hermione said that I could be a Ravenclaw with the amount of studying I do. But then again, Uncle Ron said that I would be in Gryffindor because I was brave enough to pick up a book in the first place.

When all of us first years were lined up and ready to go into the Great Hall, Flitwick pushed open the doors. My first impression of this room was; wow. Nothing else _could_ describe it. Just, wow. The ceiling was enchanted so that you could see the sky outside. Like one big window. Candles were floating around the room in no apparent order. We walked down to the Head's table, to be greeted by Professor McGonagall. Then Flitwick put down a three-legged stool. On top of the stool was a worn-out, old hat. The Sorting Hat. Turning around to face the students we listened to the hat's annual song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

In front of us were four long tables filled with students. The house colours; red and gold, yellow and black, blue and bronze, green and silver, surrounded us. Their houses had a table each; Slytherin in green and silver on the far left, next to Ravenclaw in blue and bronze. On the far right was the Hufflepuff table whose students were wearing yellow and black robes. In the middle, between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, was Gryffindor. The Gryffindor colours were red and gold or, more specifically, scarlet and gold.

Professor McGonagall was reading out names in alphabetical order. Thank Merlin! My surname begins with 'P', so I won't be called up for a while. She's on the Fs now.

"Finch-Fletchley, Sam." The small boy with blonde hair down to his shoulders walked to the stool, head high. He had gray eyes and he was too confident for my liking. I know I shouldn't read a book by its cover but, _really_, this kid was just showing-off.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He stood up and strutted to the Gryffindor table where he sat down and was patted on the back by a bunch of older boys.

"Finnegan, Melody." McGonagall shouted. Mel stepped forward. I wander what house she will be in? She seems like a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to me. The ragged hat was place upon her head; the Sorting Hat looked like it was thinking about something. It was mumbling to Mel, and then it yelled out her new house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Mel smiled and walked to the Hufflepuff table, where she was greeted enthusiastically by several 2nd, 3rd and 4th years. The older students must have been too busy studying for OWLs and NEWTs to greet her. It wasn't long before the next name was called out.

"Flint, Jade." Jade made her way up to the stool, looked at it in disgust and sat down. She picked up the hat and placed it on her head. The hat had been on her head for about two seconds before it declared her house to the school.

"SLYTHERIN!" No surprises there then. Jade stood up and made her way over to the Slytherin table. A few people greeted her, but most didn't.

"Goldstein, Xavier." A boy with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair stepped up towards the stool. It didn't take long for the hat to decide where he belonged.

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat declared, as Xavier walked happily over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Goyle, Leah." Next up was a confident girl, her brown, curly hair bouncing on her shoulders, who, as she passed us, waved. I saw Scorpius wave back at her; they clearly knew each other, then.

"SLYTHERIN!" She smirked – she clearly knew that was coming. A few more names past, until another name caught my attention.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Good luck, Skip." Rose whispered to him behind me. He passed us, trying to hide how scared he was. But there was no need for him to be scared, because the sorting hat declared:

"SLYTHERIN!" I was surprised that the sorting hat didn't say that straight away – it had seemed to be thinking quite hard before its final decision.

"Potter, Albus." I froze. "Albus...?"

"Go on." Rose nudged me softly. "You'll be fine."

"Come along... don't worry – the hat's bark is worse than its bite."

I managed to move my feet in such a way that got me up the steps, toward the sorting hat. With every step closer it seemed to mocking me _"Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin." _

It snarled at me as I reached over to it, and putting it on my head, shaking uncontrollably. It was only when I turned around to face the school when I realised that they were all staring at me. I could hear my heart beating twice it's normal speed. Taking deep breaths, I listened to what the Sorting Hat had to say.

"Ahh, just like your father, you are. Hmm... well, there's no other place for you then... GRYFFINDOR!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Perhaps the sorting hat heard my thoughts like Dad said it does. I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor, the house of bravery and courage.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I walked over to the Gryffindor table, my table. James gave me a pat on my back as I sat down.

"Well done Al, I always knew you'd make it." He whispered to me as the next name was called out. I ignored this comment, he knew I would be in Gryffindor but he _still_ teased me about going into Slytherin. My brother is annoying. At least he gave me his _entire_ collection of chocolate frog cards.

"Hey James, where do you keep your chocolate frog cards? You know, the ones you gave to me on the train." I asked my brother. James' face scrunched up in thought, trying to remember, before he realised what I was talking about.

"Oh! I'll give 'em to you when we get to the common room." He replied. I smiled.

"You'd better. Wouldn't want me to tell..." I trailed off.

"No. No we wouldn't. I _will_ give them to you." That was the end of our conversation and I looked at my plate longingly. _Hurry_ _up! _Merlin, I'm starved! After a minute or two, I heard the Professor calling out the last name.

"Weasley, Rose." Rose is the last one. Thank Merlin; I don't think I could have lasted any longer. My stomach gurgled in agreement, and I heard James snigger next to me. I turned around to glare at him and heard the sorting hat declare Rose's house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table erupted into cheers. And, at last, Professor McGonagall told us to quiet down and eat up before we all go hungry. I dug into my food. It tasted great, even better than Grandma Weasley's, but don't tell her I said that.


	4. 1 That explains it

Jade

"Eat up, children." McGonagall ordered. I was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Leah and Scorpius. It turns out that they were cousins. As soon as the food appeared on the plates I started eating. To be quite honest, I was hungry, not as hungry as Albus though. But then again, who is? I piled my plate high with food and ate quickly. The Sorting Feast never lasts long because it's late at night by the time we arrive at Hogwarts and we need our sleep. About twenty minutes after I start eating the plates disappear, taking the food with them. Groans were heard throughout the hall. Silly people should have eaten when there was time.

Soon the prefects stood up, ready to lead us to our dorms. I stood up to follow, along with my house. We went through the big double door and turned left at the Grand Staircase, to go down to the dungeons, which, according to rumour, is under the Black Lake. It was getting darker and darker as we went further through the dungeons. We finally got to the wall where the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The prefect stepped forward, ready to say the password.

"Listen up, first years! I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully. The password for the common room is 'Basilisk fang', when you want to come in just tell this to the wall and you _should _be let in." Damien Zabini, the Slytherin prefect, ended his speech with a scowl and a glare. He then turned around and stalked into the now open common room. I _really_ don't think he likes his responsibilities.

Upon entering the common room, the other prefect showed us where our dorms were and left in much the same fashion as Zabini.

Once the prefects had disappeared, everyone seemed to relax, cowards. They were scared of an older Slytherin? Weird. Or maybe it's just me. Oh well, I can figure that out later, I want to have a look around the common room and dorms.

The common room was quite big, but very dark. There are hardly any colours! It's mainly green, with bits of silver and black thrown in. It has a low ceiling and the room feels like a dungeon, obviously. The room is decorated with skulls and green lamps, making the room formidable. I thought we were supposed to feel at home here, when do_ I_ live in the same room as skulls? Oh well, better make the most of it. Apparently our trunks were in our dorms. Good, that way I don't have to carry it.

I sit down on the green leather sofa, well, more like throw myself onto it. No, I'm not an idiot, so I don't lower myself to that sort of thing. Scorpius and Leah were playing Exploding Snap on the other sofa, so I had nobody to talk to. Poor me. Realising that I wasn't going to be approached, I decided to head up to the dorms.

I walked into the 1st year dorms and sat on the bed closest to the window. The dorm room was quite big, well; they had to be to fit several new students in. The four poster beds were green and silver. Do all the Slytherin rooms have the same colours? I've got nothing against green, but too much gives you a headache. The room had close to nothing on the walls, just a few skulls here and there; I think I saw a mirror earlier on as well.

I walked over to my trunk and got out my pyjamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I must have been a while in the bathroom because while I was brushing my teeth, somebody was banging on the door.

"Open up! Others need to use the bathroom too you know." A too loud voice snarled at me from the dorm room.

"Okay, okay, hold your broomstick." I sighed, a bit annoyed that I was interrupted. Grabbing my stuff and opening the door, I narrowly avoided being hit in the face by a snobby looking girl. I smirked at her and she glared in response. To be quite honest, that only made my smirk bigger.

"Move it Flint." She growled at me, obviously trying to restrain her anger. Trying, being the key word. I wonder what got her so wound up? Then the smell hit me. Dungbombs. That explains it.

"As you wish." I replied, not moving an inch. She sighed and shoved past me. That was nice of her.

Putting all thoughts out of my mind, I scrambled into bed and switched of the light coming from a green lamp next to my bed. It didn't take long for me to get to sleep; good, I didn't need any problems right now. Tomorrow will be my first day of classes.


	5. 1 We've heard quite enough about flying

Rose

When I woke up, I was greeted by a cold wind rushing through the covers of my new bed. I lifted my head slightly to look across the room, to see that the window had been left open. I got up; putting on my slippers before my feet reached the cold floor, and walked across the room to the open window. My intentions of closing it were quickly pushed aside once I had seen the beautiful view outside. The night before, it had been too dark to see beyond the tiled rooftops of Hogwarts, but now, the sun shining radiantly down on the landscape, I could see the surrounding hills and valleys. I swore that I could see a glint of red and gold in the sky, and a high-pitched squawk in the horizon.

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair looking back at me. I recognised her from the meal last night – she had been sitting opposite me, but I didn't know her name.

"Nothing really. I was just closing the window."

She looked at the window. "It isn't closed..."

I shut it abruptly. "It is now. What's your name?"

"Skye Edwards." She replied. "You?"

"Rose Weasley."

Skye was already dressed in her robes, ready to start the day. Her long hair reached most of the way down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Well I'll meet you down in the common room once you're dressed in your robes and maybe we could go down to breakfast together? Those staircases scare me."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at her as she left our dorm.

Breakfast. The most important meal of the day, as my mother says. My dad would argue. Yet he would still happily eat lots for breakfast. Somehow, he always persuaded mom to let him have a chocolate frog in the mornings.

As I entered the great hall through the thick oak doors, I spotted Al already at the table; opening a parcel which he had got from owl post. After smiling over at Mel who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, I sat down next to Albus, gesturing for Skye to follow. I quickly filled up my plate, and then got involved in a conversation with Skye.

"You a muggle-born, then?" I asked her.

"What's a muggle?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I muttered. "A muggle is a non-magical person." I explained to her, "Sometimes a witch or wizard can have muggle parents and still be magical."

"So I am a muggle-born, then. It was a bit of a surprise when I found out. My mom went absolutely mental; she had no idea if she could trust it. The idea of Platform 9 ¾ was a bit weird at the time. I guess it's all normal for you though?"

"I've grown up knowing about Hogwarts and witches and wizards. But actually, it's all pretty bizarre to me too - mom never liked to use enchantments around the house, and now…." I looked round to see the bowl of cereal filling up rapidly after Albus had taken a big spoonful.

"But compared to her," Albus joined in, nodding at Skye's direction and talking to me, "You're an encyclopedia of magic."

"That's true." I said, just realizing (and getting quite distracted by the fact) that a timetable had just appeared on the table in front of me.

"Yes! Timetables." Albus grinned, finally diverting from his food.

I looked down at my timetable, which was the same as Albus' and Skye's.

**Monday –**

Period 1: Herbology (With Hufflepuffs)

Periods 2 & 3: Flying (All Houses)

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: Defense Against The Dark Arts (With Slytherins)

Period 5: FREE PERIOD

**Tuesday – **

Period 1: Charms (With Ravenclaws)

Period 2: Potions (With Slytherins)

Period 3: Herbology

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: History of Magic

Period 5: Transfiguration

**Wednesday – **

Period 1: Charms (With Slytherins)

Periods 2 & 3: Potions (With Slytherins)

LUNCH BREAK

Periods 4 & 5: Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Thursday – **

Period 1: History of Magic

Period 2: Charms (With Hufflepuffs)

Period 3: Herbology

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: FREE PERIOD

Period 5: Transfiguration (With Slytherins)

**Friday – **

Period 1: Defense Against The Dark Arts (With Slytherins)

Periods 2 & 3: Potions

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: Transfiguration (With Hufflepuffs)

Period 5: HOUSE MEETING IN COMMON ROOM

"Well, that's um…" Skye said.

"Could be worse I suppose" I interrupted her.

"If you ask me, we should be getting more free periods." I nudged Albus playfully and sighed at his remark.

"So," I said while munching on some toast, "Which class do you think is going to be your favorite?"

"'Unno. 'Aybe Fying." Albus said, his mouth full.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts sounds interesting, and I expect I'll be good at Herbology – my dad's a gardener." Skye added.

"A wha'?" Albus asked, still ramming food into his mouth. I, however, was too distracted trying to get bits of soggy cornflakes off my jumper from when Albus failed to pronounce his 'f' properly in, what he had referred to as 'fying'.

"You don't have gardeners?" Skye asked, confused.

"No." I said, just as puzzled as Albus was now I was content that my jumper was cornflake-free.

"Well they basically look after gardens and-"

But she was cut off by Al proclaiming: "What? Gardens don't need looking after. I mean, they're _gardens. _So, I, what… HUH?" I giggled slightly at Albus' idiocy and gestured for Skye to carry on.

"Well there are weeds and all that..."

"WEEDS! Oh yeah, like 'BEWARE THE KILLER WEEDS!' As if weeds would hurt a garden!"

Skye, looking rather frightened by now, carried on her earlier point. "-and they grow stuff in them"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Our gnomes do that."

"What? Live gnomes!" I sighed. This conversation wasn't going anywhere but leading us all into confusion. "The wizarding world is weird."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I said to her. "Anyway," I tried to steer the conversation back to where it was heading before, "I expect Potions will be easy for you." Skye said to me.

"Yes… wait, what?"

"Potions. It's a bit like cooking, isn't it?"

"No, not really. The teacher favours the Slytherins and you have to be more accurate in Potions than in cooking… anything could go wrong."

"Oh. Alright then. Transfiguration looks okay, I suppose."

"Flying looks the best though." Albus chipped in.

"I expect Charms will be interesting. Hey, Albus did my dad tell you about his charms lesson in his first year with the feather?"

"He did. About ten times. Never gets old, mind you. Sometimes Auntie Hermione acts it out too. Classic that was. I was in fits of laughter. Just imagine it, though. Flying up into the hills of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and maybe even make the quidditch team-"

"_Yes_, Albus. Thank You." I said, becoming annoyed at him. "We've heard quite enough about Flying."

"History of Magic. Darn! I thought I had escaped History lessons." Skye exclaimed.

"I heard that the class is really boring." I told her, "Goblin Rebellions and all that."


	6. 1 You almost died, silly

Scorpius

**Monday –**

Period 1: Charms (With Ravenclaws)

Periods 2 & 3: Flying (All Houses)

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: Defense Against The Dark Arts (With Gryffindors)

Period 5: Transfiguration

**Tuesday – **

Period 1: History Of Magic

Period 2: Potions (With Gryffindors)

Period 3: Charms (With Hufflepuffs)

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: Herbology

Period 5: FREE PERIOD

**Wednesday – **

Period 1: Charms (With Gryffindors)

Periods 2 & 3: Potions (With Gryffindors)

LUNCH BREAK

Periods 4 & 5: Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Thursday – **

Period 1: History Of Magic

Period 2 & 3: Potions (With Ravenclaws)

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: FREE PERIOD

Period 5: Transfiguration (With Gryffindors)

**Friday – **

Period 1: Defense Against The Dark Arts (With Gryffindors)

Periods 2 & 3: Herbology

LUNCH BREAK

Period 4: Transfiguration

Period 5: HOUSE MEETING IN COMMON ROOM

I looked down at my timetable as I sat down with the Slytherins for breakfast. I looked behind me at Rose, she was currently in a conversation with Al and a blonde haired girl. Feeling lonely, I looked around at all of the other first years that I could befriend, but my eyes kept focusing on where Rose was sitting. I sighed. What was I doing? Rose was a Gryffindor – she would probably never want to hang out with a Slytherin like me. Turning back to my timetable, I looked at all the classes that I had today. It was a Monday, so first thing; I had to go to Charms with the Ravenclaws. Then, we had flying. I always thought that I had escaped PE lessons, but I guess I was wrong. But I hoped that flying wouldn't bring back memories of wearing shorts in the freezing cold, standing around and now and then passing a ball around, missing where it was supposed to go and running off to get it. Yep, PE lessons were one thing that I could live without. I had never got to try flying before – my father said that it was a waste of time, and that I would be far too good for the school teams. DADA might be fun, but I didn't really know what to expect. Finally, we had Transfiguration. Well, that sounded like a lot of fun…

"Scorpius!" I turned around to see Jade and Leah heading towards me.

"Um… hi." I said, going back to eating my cereal.

"Looking forward to class?" Leah asked.

"Mmm…." I replied, eating.

"We can't wait!" Jade said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, how much fun." Leah pulled a school-is-so-not-worth-my-time face.

They sat down opposite me and I just carried on eating while they talked to each other, ignoring me.

"Hey, Skip." A voice came from behind me. I turned around, already smiling because I knew who it was, to see Rose.

"Morning." I said back, "Do you want to sit dow-"

"This is the _Slytherin_ table. Where Slytherins sit. She can't sit here; why doesn't she go back to her loser Gryffindor table?" Jade retorted.

"Because, because…" I replied, going red. Rose just smiled a little, but I could see that she was a little hurt from Jade's comment.

"It's okay, I was just saying hi. I'll see you in flying, Skip." And she walked away. And I let her. Why did I let her? 'Dobby's sock' I thought, turning back once again to my breakfast.

While hoping that she wasn't mad at me for not sticking up for her, I overheard Leah saying, "And what is up with that nickname? I mean, Skip?"

"Hey; I like it, okay. Besides, it's none of your business what Rose calls me." I said to them, getting a little angry.

"Whatever. We don't care." Jade said. I looked around to see a most of the students having breakfast exiting through the large oak doors. What was the time? I didn't know, but I assumed that we'd have to go to class soon.

"We should go." I said, standing up and waiting for Jade and Leah to follow.

"Sure." Leah said also getting up and sighing. "What do we have first?"

"Charms with the Ravenclaws. Where's your timetable?"

"Back there. I doubt I'll need it."

"Right…."

"So, where is it?" Jade asked.

"What?"

"Charms."

I stopped in my tracks. "Well it's, um, this way… or maybe it's this; wait where does that corridor go?" Leah rolled her eyes but neither of the girls did anything. Thinking it was our only option I walked over to an older student and asked them if they knew where the Charms room was. They told me, and I walked back to Leah, Jade and another boy which had joined them, proud that I had saved the day.

"Alex." The boy said, smiling at me. Alex had black hair which was swept across his face, almost covering his eyes which were a bright blue, and his skin was deeply tanned. He was wearing a Slytherin tie, but it was loose, his top button was undone and his shirt was sticking out of his jumper. Well, he seemed alright; a bit of a rebel, maybe, but you should never judge a book by it's cover.

"Scorpius." I said back to him, "It's this way to Charms." I pointed up towards a staircase, before heading in that direction. I looked behind me at the others and gave them a look that quite clearly said, 'are you coming or not?' they seemed to get it because when I looked behind me again I was being followed. Various portraits waved or talked to us as we passed, and Alex nearly fell off a staircase when it decided to move when he was about to step off. Finally, we reached the second floor, and walked through a door which led away from the Grand Staircase. We walked along corridor after corridor, a few more students from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw starting to follow us on the way to Charms. Eventually we reached the Charms classroom and we were greeted by Professor Flitwick.

"Hello!" he squeaked in his high-pitch voice. We all looked down at him even though he was standing on his leaning tower of books. "Welcome to Charms!"

I saw Jade roll her eyes and mouth 'obviously' while he was answering one of the Ravenclaws' question. I smiled a bit, but turned back to the front of the class.

"Today class, we will be levitating a feather!" Flitwick told us in his cheery voice after explaining the history behind Charms. He then demonstrated to the class the wand movement. "Swish and flick children, swish and flick. The incantation is 'win_gar_dium _le_vi_o_sa'"

As soon as Professor Flitwick had said this, most of the Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins tried to cast the spell. One Ravenclaw, I think his name was Xavier Goldstein, had managed to set fire to his feather. While I was watching the flames devour his feather, I didn't realize that my own feather was alight.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I turned to look back at my table where I was 'levitating' my feather. "Mr. Malfoy please pay attention to your pronunciation and wand movements." After telling me this, Flitwick walked over to Leah's table, somehow her feather was bright orange now.

"It's swish and flick, Scorpius. _Surely_ you know that." Alex was sitting there with his nose in the air, talking in a high-pitched voice.

I smirked at him and replied, "Of _course_ I know that. Are you suggesting that I'm _stupid_?" I mimicked his voice. He shook his head at me and tried to levitate his feather. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped. A field mouse was sitting where his feather used to be.

"Huh?" Alex was looking a bit confused. The look on his face said quite clearly, 'where the heck did my feather go'.

"An excellent piece of transfiguration Mr. Jones!" Our tiny professor squeaked. "But we are in Charms at the moment, so please charm the feather and not transfigure it." Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the field mouse was a feather again.

"That. Was. Totally awesome!" Alex said to no one in particular. He then turned to face me, "Hey Scorpius, when do we have transfiguration? I've kinda lost my timetable."

I sighed and looked down at my timetable. "Period 5 today." I answered him. "Right at the end of the day, before dinner."

"Darn. We have to wait the _whole day?_" I was about to reply but then Professor Flitwick told us we could make our way to the next lesson.

"One lesson down, a few more to go." That seemed to cheer Alex up, even if just a little bit.

"What've we got now? No, don't tell me. I'm gonna guess." I shook my head in amusement and watched him as he named several lessons. He was either pretending he didn't know, or he actually didn't know, that first years had flying next.

We headed outside towards the Quidditch pitch, Alex still naming lessons.

"Googaldook?" Was his next guess. I stopped and stared at him.

"Googa-what now?" I wasn't sure that lesson existed. Was it even a word? I wasn't sure so I asked him.

"Err… You'll have to ask Rose or someone if it's a word. Personally, I haven't a clue what it means." I nodded slowly and backed away from him. "Dude, it's not like you need to back away because I don't know if a word exists or not… do I smell bad?" Alex raised an eyebrow and went to sniff himself.

"No, no you don't smell _too_ bad. Err… I'm gonna go to class now. You coming or not?"

"Yeah, I still have to guess what class we're going to."

"Please don't"

"I feel like I've been admitted a challenge."

"Oh Merlin…" I trailed off. Soon Alex spotted the lake.

"Are we going swimming? Yay! I love swimming!" He had a huge grin on his face, like Christmas had come early. I sighed; this was going to be a _long_ day.

"Hello first years! Today, you'll learn the basics of flying – how to push off and, most importantly, how to come back down." Madam Hooch told us, as we lined up in front of some brooms lying on the floor.

"Flying? Ugh! It was so obvious!" Alex whispered beside me.

I grinned, "Yes. It was."

"Okay, no need to rub it in."

I looked around at our surroundings; we were outside near the quidditch pitch, all the first years lined up in two lines facing each other, the brooms layed out between us. The sun was shining, but there was a cold, harsh wind making me shiver as we listened to Madam Hooch telling us about safety. Well, I say listening….

"Who cares? Just get on with it!" I murmured. Alex looked at me, smirking.

"You wanna try something?" He whispered to me, looking over at Madam Hooch who was still going on about safety.

"Um… what?"

"Get on the broom and fly! All this safety stuff is boring; what's life without adventure?"

"That isn't adventure. That's disobeying orders. What if it goes wrong? It's only our first day of lessons here – we can't get into trouble already."

Alex sighed. "Fine." He said, turning back to listen to Madam Hooch again.

"So, now we've got that out of the way, we will learn how to pick up your broom."

"What? Why do we need to learn how to pick up a stick from the floor?" I turned around to look at the boy who said that. It was the Gryffindor kid, the one who acted like a peacock, whatever his name was.

"Oh shut up Sam! Some of us wanna learn to fly." Albus yelled from the other end of the pitch. So that was his name. Sam. I looked back at Sam, wanting to know what he was going to say next.

"I _already_ know how to fly. I don't need some lady teaching me!" I raised my eyebrow and turned to Albus. I glanced at Madam Hooch, who seemed to be examining some Gryffindor's hand. Damn that Gryffindor.

"It's absolutely nothing to worry about. It's just a few splinters." I heard Madam Hooch tell the Gryffindor. I looked around at who was taking this flying lesson. There were several Gryffindors standing together, unconsciously following the rule, safety in numbers. I saw a few Hufflepuffs chatting in their over-excited manner next to a few Ravenclaws, who were discussing ways in which to make the broom fly faster. I sighed, if all the show-offs in this class are as bad as Sam then I've changed my mind about learning to fly. Looking up, I saw Rose grinning while explaining flying to the blonde girl. I cheered up knowing that I was sharing a class with my best friend.

"Right class, please be careful and try not to take off _before_ I say so." Madam Hooch started. "Okay, hold your hand above the broom and say _up!_"

It took several tries but in the end I had the broom in my hand. I smirked before seeing who else was successful. Standing next to me, Alex had managed to get hold of his broom. He saw me looking and put his thumbs up, grinning ear to ear. I looked down the row at Albus who was smiling smugly while glaring at Sam. Albus had his broom in his hand but Sam was lying on the ground. I frowned, 'what was he doing?' Then I realized what Al was so smug about. Sam had managed to be knocked out by his broom. Somehow.

"Oh dear. Jones! You will be in charge until I come back. I'm going to levitate Finch-Fletchley to the Hospital wing." I heard Madam Hooch say. Damn; Alex really shouldn't be left in charge. I groaned softly and turned towards Alex slowly.

"Alex. Please think about this logically. No. No, no, no, don't you dare." I watched as my Slytherin friend with Gryffindor tendencies took off flying. "Damn." I muttered lowly. Somebody was going to get hurt.

"Oi! Alex, get the heck down here!" I heard Jade yelling somewhere to my right. Soon other people realized that the guy in charge was doing stunts on his broom. We all watched Alex Jones on his broom; some in horror, others in awe.

"Alex, come down now. You had your 'adventure'. Wait a minute, what the hell has gotten you so hyper? Did you eat my sugar quills?" As soon as I had asked him were my sweets had gone, he stopped in mid-air. I watched in horror as the broom started falling; faster and faster. My eyes widened; I was going to lose my new friend, one I was quite fond of actually. Then the broom just stopped. It was like time itself had stopped, not even the Hufflepuffs were chatting and using big hand gestures now. I turned as fast as the time freeze would let me to see Rose with her wand out, a look of deep concentration on her face. She had saved Alex. With what spell and how, I had no idea. It really paid off to be friends with a smart witch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Albus get on his broom and help Alex down to the ground. When Alex and Albus touched the ground, several things happened. One, Rose fainted, probably magically exhausted. Two, Alex sat down with Al rubbing his back, he was probably traumatized. Three, most girls screamed, probably just realizing that Alex could have died. Four, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall came outside. I really didn't know what to do and where to go. Should I help Rose or Alex? I decided to tell Professor McGonagall what had happened, even though Alex would be mad at me for telling on him later. After explaining the situation, Madam Hooch ran off to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for telling me the truth before calming your foolish friend down." I beamed at the praise but couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. I didn't tell her everything. I didn't tell her that it was my fault he fell; I shouldn't have mentioned the sugar quills. I watched as Professor McGonagall walked over to Alex and, patting him on the shoulder, making sure he wasn't hurt. Knowing Alex was in safe hands, despite having a gut instinct that Slytherin were going to lose a lot of house points today, I started to walk over to Rose.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy, your house will be losing 50 house points because of your friend irresponsible behavior. Be glad it is no more." I groaned as Professor McGonagall said this. _Great, first day of classes and Slytherin has already lost a lot of house points._ I sighed but I knew she was right. Alex _was _really irresponsible and stupid today. I kneeled down next to Rose. Was she alright? I wasn't sure. I checked her pulse and sighed in relief. Hopefully she was going to be okay. I looked up as I heard footsteps approaching. It was Alex and Albus. They looked towards Rose, silently asking if she was alright. I nodded and stood up, brushing loose dirt off my trousers.

"She'll be alright. Albus, can you go get Madam Pomfrey? I think she's giving a calming draught to the Hufflepuffs." I asked Albus, nodding towards the busy mediwitch.

"Fine." He said with a sigh, probably annoyed about not being able to learn to fly today. He ran over to Pomfrey and waited politely for her to finish administering potions.

"Are you okay?" I asked Alex. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"That was totally awesome! Although I was terrified when the broom started to fall." His smile faltered a bit there.

"So Alex, did you eat my sugar quills?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, almost inaudibly. Alex looked a bit guilty, well he should be. He _did_ steal _my_ sweets after all. I heard a groan and the sound of leaves crunching. I turned around to see Rose, who was holding her head and trying to sit up.

"Hey, don't worry. It's alright now. You saved Alex, Rose. You did it. Shhh." I whispered to Rose, trying to comfort her. At some point she had started crying.

"He -sniffle- could have died. Wh-what if I was too late?" Rose looked up at me with big brown eyes. I put my arm around her and helped her stand.

"Come on. Let's take you to Madam Pomfrey. You saved Alex. You and Albus. Alex is okay now." She smiled a bit, probably glad I cared.

"Rose! Are you alright?" I watched as Albus ran to us, robes flapping behind him. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were following at a more sedate pace. I handed Rose over to Madam Pomfrey.

"She is alright, just magically exhausted. Perhaps you should rest instead of taking lessons." Madam Pomfrey announced.

"No! Please, I don't want to miss any lessons on my first day." Rose said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Okay. Have lunch and I'll check you over again. We'll decide then." Pomfrey said with some reluctance. Rose beamed.

"Thank you!" She said and hugged the amused mediwitch. I shook my head, laughing silently about Rose's dedication to school.

"Come on people! I'm hungry and it's lunch time." Alex yelled, obviously annoyed about being out of the spotlight. "It is lunch time, isn't it?" We all laughed. Alex could be a bit dim at times.

"No Mr. Jones. It isn't lunch time just yet." McGonagall told the disappointed Slytherin. "First we have the house points to sort out. Slytherin has already lost 50 point for your recklessness. Gryffindor will be awarded 50 house points in total. 25 for Miss Weasley's spellwork and quick thinking. 25 for Mr. Potter and his excellent flying skills. How would you like to be Gryffindor's new seeker, Mr. Potter?" She finished, turning to Albus. He gulped and looked down at his feet.

"Well, you see, I'm not that good at flying ma'am. I was running on adrenaline just then. I probably have a hero complex like my dad. Rose would be a good choice for seeker though." He said, glancing at Rose. Rose nodded at McGonagall.

"It's true. I'm actually quite good. I can almost beat Uncle Harry at getting the snitch. I can definitely out fly Uncle Charlie on a broom." She said smiling up at McGonagall.

"How about we discuss this later tonight in my office?" McGonagall asked and without waiting for an answer, she walked towards the school.

"Well, that was interesting." Alex spoke up again. I smirked at Alex's surprised face when Rose dived at him, suffocating him in a hug. "What was that for?"

"You almost died, silly." Rose said, still hugging him.


	7. 1 Saint Alex of Awesome hath spoken

Alex

"Well, that was interesting." I said. I saw Scorpius smirk at me for some reason and then Rose dived at me, almost suffocating me in a hug. "What was that for?"

"You almost died, silly." Rose said, still hugging me. I puffed out my chest and grinned.

"I did, didn't I?" I smiled for a while until I saw Albus looking at me in a weird way. "What are you looking at? What's so funny?"

"Why are you so proud of nearly dying?" Scorpius asked me, eyebrows raised.

"It's not so much that… I mean a girl is hugging me." I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. At this, Rose looked up at me, clearly amused, but going slightly red all the same.

"Whatever." She said, while pulling her arms back to her sides.

"Aww I was enjoying that."

"Shut up." Rose hit me playfully before Jade and Mel walked over.

"What was all _that _about?" Jade asked.

"Well... a random Gryffindor-" Scorpius started before Albus interrupted.

"His name is Sam."

"Huh?"

"The random Gryffindor is Sam. His name is Sam."

"Oh, okay. Well Sam attempted to pick up his broom but somehow managed to hit himself in the head and knock himself out." Scorpius explained. "Madam Hooch then took him up to the hospital wing, putting Alex in charge."

"A very wise choice if I may say so myself." I said. I put my nose in the air and glared playfully at Jade who had raised her eyebrow.

"Wise. Right, I totally believe you."

"Shush Jade, Saint Alex of awesome hath spoken, thou shalt not disagree with his word." I grinned at her. I was actually quite proud of that little speech.

"Saint Alex of what?" The Hufflepuff spoke up for the first time during the conversation.

"Awesome. My name is Alex and I am awesome." I told her. "Would thou do me the honor of telling me thy name?" I picked up her hand and kissed it, receiving a glare from Albus. It looks like somebody has a crush. The Hufflepuff blushed.

"Mel. Melody Finnegan." She whispered, taking her hand back.

"What a wonderful name for a lovely maiden. Now, methinks it is time for lunch. I'm starving." I held my arm out for Mel to take, and smiled winningly at my new friends. As soon as Mel linked arms with me I set off towards the school, not waiting for the others.

"You guys coming or not. The food's going cold." I yelled behind me. They must have heard me because soon after, I heard them running to catch up.

Mel and I entered the Great Hall with a bang, literally. I threw open the doors as soon as I got to them, which made everyone sitting at the tables look our way.

"Now, now my subjects, I may be beyond good-looking but no need to stare." Mel blushed as well as half the school population. The Gryffindors grinned for some strange reason and the Slytherins sneered. I really am glad they love me _so_ much. I took my arm out of Mel's hold and bowed, taking her hand once more. I kissed it and made my way over to the Slytherin table, I watched as Mel sat down next to a tanned girl on the Hufflepuff table. I turned to my plate and loaded it with food; fish fingers, fries and beans. Half way through my second fish finger, I was interrupted. I turned around slowly; ready to give this person my death glare reserved for people who interrupt my time with food, when I came face to face with Scorpius.

"Oh. Hey Scorp! When did you get here?"

"2 minutes ago. I didn't want to interrupt you eating."

"Well, it's too late for that." I said, a bit cross.

"I wouldn't have, but, you see, you wouldn't _stop_ eating." Scorpius sat down on the bench next to me and served himself a reasonable amount of food, not enough by my standards.

"Whatever. What took you so long?"

"A certain Slytherin decided to take a certain Hufflepuff, the crush of a certain Gryffindor, and leave us alone to catch up. The certain Gryffindor did _not_ like the certain Hufflepuff's hand being kissed by a certain Slytherin. It took us _forever_ to calm him down. If I were you, I wouldn't go around kissing the hands of Gryffindor's crushes."

"What do you expect me to do? Kiss their lips?"

"No. I suggest not kissing them at all."

"Oh. But I was being a _gentleman_." Scorpius didn't reply and just rolled his eyes. That's interesting, note to self: Gryffindor boys have a tendency to get jealous.

I finished eating my food and decided I wanted pudding. I looked around the table; what should I have? Fruit, cake or jelly? Cake, there _was_ no argument there. Cake wins all the time. I helped myself to a generous slice of cake and saw Scorpius look at me with wide eyes while Jade mouthed to him, 'sugar high'.

Half an hour later and lunch was over. I followed Jade and Scorpius over to the Gryffindor table, it seemed like we shared the next lesson with them.

"Before you ask, we have Defence against the Dart Arts next." Jade told me looking over her shoulder and flicking her hair. Defence against the Dark Arts sounds fun. We met up with Rose and Albus halfway to their table, Albus was glaring at me.

"Dude. What's with the glare?" I asked him, this was getting on my nerves. He ignored me.

"Albus! Be nice and tell Alex why you're glaring at him." Rose said, hitting Albus over the head with her timetable.

"Meh." He grunted and turned his glare up a notch.

"Geez... I'm sorry and whatever. I was just playing." I retorted. What is he so annoyed about? I was just having a laugh. "I just asked her for her name."

"You did a lot more than that." Albus argued.

"Yeah... I suppose I did. But it's not like it was a real kiss..."

"What was it then?"

"It was only on her hand-"

"YES BUT IT WAS STILL A KISS!" The whole hall suddenly quietened down and turned to stare at us. Albus' face suddenly flushed red. Jade smirked at the attention. Rose looked around with a look on her face saying 'Where the hell has all the noise gone?' Scorpius looked confident, holding his head up high, but still looked self-conscious. And me? Well, what else could I do but...

"Hello people of Hogwarts! I come in pieces! Or is it peace? Either way, I come in it. Just to make it clear, I don't know these people. I don't hang out with people who make a fool of themselves. Today my not so loyal subjects, will be a day to make all days. Today Albus Potter has made a fool of himself in front of the majority of Hogwarts! But that, my friends, is not important. What is important, is that I have a lesson with the Gryffindors next. Isn't that totally awesome?" I held my arms up in the air for emphasis. Don't these people get how important this was? I looked over the sea of faces; the Ravenclaws looked at me sceptically, the Slytherins just raised an eyebrow and turned back to their food, sniggering now and then. The Gryffindors were openly laughing. Finally, somebody got how important this day was. The Hufflepuffs were talking quietly amongst themselves, sometimes glancing at me in worry and fear. Mel stood up, making everybody look at her; she walked over to Albus and slapped him. Hard. Albus kneeled down and held his face in his hands.

"What was that for?" Albus looked up at Mel with tears in his eyes. I saw Jade raise her eyebrows, Scorpius look at the floor and Rose stood there staring at Mel in shock.

"For treating me like some... some object!" Mel said to him, her voice quieting to a whisper.

"Well, aren't you?" I said to her, it turned out to be a mistake. She turned to me, eyes blazing.

"No. I'm not just something you think you own. I'm a person too, you know." She poked me for emphasis at every word. Ouch, that hurt. Now I almost feel sorry for Albus.

"Of course you're a person Mel. I was just angry with Alex for treating you like you weren't." Albus pleaded with her, unintentionally saving my face from harm in the process.

"That's right! Albus didn't mean to hurt your feelings Mel, he really didn't." Rose decided now was the time to speak up. Great, she could have done so before all this started.

"I know, but it still hurts. Just because I'm a Hufflepuff, doesn't mean you can own me." Mel said, kneeling down next to Albus. "I'm sorry Al. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I guess I deserved that though. I should really keep my anger in check." Albus accepted Mel's apology and she hugged him. Sweet, I didn't get slapped.

"And you. Why did you think I was just an object?" Whoops, spoke too soon. "Because, Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-better-than-everyone-else, I am _not_ an object!" Mel shouted at me. Merlin, she's scary.

"Well, err... I was just kidding around! I wasn't serious!" She just narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me the truth Alex."

"Fine. I don't _really_ think you're an object. It was just the way I was brought up. Guys are better than girls, that sort of thing. Earlier on, it was just a laugh. I was _trying_ to be funny." I had backed away from Mel during my pleas. I was right by the door now.

"Sure Alex, sure. I suggest running if you want to live." I didn't need to be told twice. I ran from the Great Hall and up some stairs, I heard them all laughing behind me. At least my face is intact.


	8. 1 Translation:We're Lost

Albus

Mel stood up, making everybody look at her; she walked over to me and slapped me. Hard. The force of it made me kneel down in agony. My face was hidden by my hands but I was crying, must be a bug in my eye. I didn't see how the others reacted because I was lost in my own world where I was either _way _too sensitive or I have some sort or part of an insect in my eye. What if it was a fly's bottom? I quickly started rubbing my eyes; no way am I having a fly's bits in my eye.

"What was that for?" I asked, deliberately crying harder just for added effect.

"For treating me like some... some object!" Mel said. I could see from the look on her face that she was feeling a little guilty. And who could blame her? She just slapped me. And it hurts. What's more, I've got a fly's bottom in my eye!

"Well, aren't you?" I heard Alex say carelessly. Unfortunately for him, that turned out to be a mega mistake. I watched Mel turn towards Alex slowly.

"No. I'm not just something you think you own. I'm a person too, you know." Mel poked him in the chest at every word. Poor Alex, at least _his_ eyes are bug free. Seeing my chance to get back into Mel's good books, I spoke up.

"Of course you're a person Mel. I was just angry with Alex for treating you like you weren't." I was still on my knees but I took my hands off of my face and gave Mel my puppy dog eyes. Too bad my puppy dog eyes don't work that often.

"That's right! Albus didn't mean to hurt your feelings Mel, he really didn't." I looked towards my cousin and glared. Now she chooses to say something. I turned away from Rose and looked up at Mel again.

"I know, but it still hurts. Just because I'm a Hufflepuff, doesn't mean you can own me." Mel said, kneeling down next to me. "I'm sorry Al. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I guess I deserved that though. I should really keep my anger in check." I accepted Mel's apology and she hugged me. I had to restrain my grin. She was hugging me. Now, if only that fly's bottom would go away. A second later the hug ended and Mel stood up glaring at Alex.

"And you. Why did you think I was just an object? Because, Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-better-than-everyone-else, I am _not_ an object!" Mel shouted at Alex. Merlin, I hope I never stay on her bad side.

"Well, err... I was just kidding around! I wasn't serious!"

"Tell me the truth Alex."

"Fine. I don't _really_ think you're an object. It was just the way I was brought up. Guys are better than girls, that sort of thing. Earlier on, it was just a laugh. I was _trying_ to be funny." He had backed away from Mel during his explanation; he was now next to the doors.

"Sure Alex, sure. I suggest running if you want to live." Alex had already gone. Mel turned back towards us and giggled. "Who would have thought that the big bad Slytherin was scared of little old me?" We all started to laugh. Well, Rose and I laughed. Mel giggled and the remaining Slytherins sniggered. Jade was first to stop, she rose her eyebrow and gestured towards Alex's bag. Scorpius seemed to understand and went to get said bag. Looks like Alex was in too much of a rush to pick up his things. After a minute or two, Scorpius was back and had checked whether Alex had packed his bag. He looked down at me and smirked, I wonder why.

"Are you going to sit on the floor all day?" He asked. That was why. I blushed and stuttered a bit. Then, I settled for glaring at the blond boy. I tried to stand up but ended up falling on top of him.

"Oops. Sorry Skip." I said, standing up and offering my hand to Scorpius. He took my hand to pull himself up.

"It's alright, just an accident." He said, not looking at me. When Scorpius had finished dusting his robes, I looked around the dinner hall. I blinked. I looked again. No, still the same.

"Dobby's sock." I muttered to myself.

"Say again? I didn't hear you." I turned towards Scorpius and gestured to the hall.

"Where is everyone? Didn't Rose and Jade wait for us?" Scorpius said, glaring at his magical watch. "Shhh... Sugar. We're late."

"Well, come on then! We don't to be any later!" I yelled while running toward the defence classroom. I heard Scorpius running to catch up with me. Suddenly, I stood still. I just realised that I haven't a clue where we're going. Groaning, I turned towards my friend. He looked as lost as I was. I decided to carry on walking down the corridor, just to see where it went and maybe find the classroom in the process.

"Are you sure that you know where you're going Albus?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, that's promising."

"Is it? You do realize that we're probably going to die."

"Die? Glad you're so optimistic."

"I detect sarcasm. Why are you so scared anyway? It's just a corridor."

"You never know what's behind the doors though."

"Sure I do. Teachers and children."

"That's not all. I heard that your dad found a three-headed dog, a Cerberus."

"It was called Fluffy!" I defended the creature, though I had no idea why. "It was obviously an alright dog if it was called _Fluffy_." I heard Scorpius groan behind me.

"Whatever, but if we see it, I'm offering you as a sacrifice."

"Nice guy, aren't you? What time is it?"

"The lesson's over in 10 minutes."

"We better hurry then. Rose will have my head if we don't get _any_ work done." I sped up a bit and walked into a closed door. That hurt. I heard Scorpius sniggering behind me. I growled and opened the door still rubbing my head.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What are you two doing here?" I looked up to see Professor McGonagall glaring at us for interrupting her lesson. I opened my mouth to answer her but Scorpius beat me to it.

"Oops, sorry Professor."

"Hi… we thought that…" I gestured wildly with my hands. "Err… Transfiguration would be more beneficial to us!" I grinned, happy with my excuse. Behind me, Scorpius sighed.

"Translation: We're lost." I glared at Scorpius for ruining my excuse.

"Mr. Malfoy I suppose it would be best if you stayed for the rest of class, you are in here next period. Mr. Potter, I suggest that you try to make your way to the Gryffindor common room in _time _for your next period."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I want to know who your favourite character is! Review and tell me there.


	9. NOTE

Hey, it's been like 3 years since this story updated .

I am so incredibly sorry about that! We've just been excruciatingly busy with school and well, now we have GCSEs! So I doubt the story will be updated for a while.

(Plus I've kinda gone off it tbh-)

But I'll speak to Grace and let you know whether it will be continued and who by, if not both of us!

Sorry.

Brodie


End file.
